


smooth skin

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [54]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bottom/Sub Brian May, Eventual Smut, Full Body Shave, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: (Poly/any pairing of Queen!) Brian’s cuddling up to his boyfriend(s) and much to his/their surprise, noticing that Brian seems to be way more sensitive than usual, blushing and moaning so prettily only after some light touches and kissing. Before he/they could ask about it Brian's shyly saying that he's got a surprise for him/them and took his/their hands under his robe for caressing and cupping him; He/They groaned cuz 1- Brian's naked underneath and 2- He's done a FULL BODY SHAVE.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	smooth skin

They had been cuddling for about 10 minutes when the fidgeting started. They had been trading soft kisses and lingering touches, like they always do when they’re all together, but Brian seemed more on edge. At first, they thought nothing of it but when the curly-haired man let out a surprisingly loud moan when Roger grabbed his arse over his robe, they all looked at him, a little shocked.

Flushed, Brian muttered, “I have a surprise for you.” He disentangled himself from their pile and kneeled at the foot of the bed, untieing the robe. The three others sat up, watching with confused expressions as he tossed the article of clothing onto the floor. They gasped as they saw that he was completely naked underneath. John was closest, having leaned in subconsciously, so Brian grabbed his hand and dragged it up his thigh and cupped him. Brian let out a little whine at the feeling as John’s eyes widened with understanding.

“Did… did you shave for us?” He asked, trying to sound as confident as possible. Brian nodded and whined again as the other two reached out to touch his soft skin.

“Words,” Freddie reminded as if it was second nature, tapping his leg.

“Yes,” The guitarist breathed, feeling himself grow hard under their gazes and touches. They all looked at him in awe as they continued to stroke his smooth skin all the way up his chest and down his arms.

“We wouldn’t want this to go to waste,” Roger murmured, racking his eyes over Brian’s form.

“Definitely not,” Freddie agreed, crashing his lips onto Brian’s.


End file.
